Forum:Tyson Lewis
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Tyson Lewis Gender: Male Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Bellona Godly Parent Choice 2: Arcus Godly Parent Choice 3: Juventas Cohort Choice 1: First Cohort Cohort Choice 2: Fifth Cohort Faceclaim: Jake T. Austin ---- Appearance: Tyson Lewis.jpg Tyson Lewis 2.jpg Tyson Lewis 3.png Personality: Tyson is an extremely flirty individual. Often flirting with random people he finds good looking. He is generally very outgoing and energetic, making him a perfect person to be around for a pick me up. Although he is flirty and outgoing, he has a soft spot inside, that he has never shown to anyone, and despite being a huge flirt, he hasn't loved anyone enough to show this soft spot. He can get rather heated and aggressive, and when he is like this, there is no stopping him. He often prefers to be called "Ty". History: Long ago, when the Romans had taken over, a young warrior had caught the eye of Bellona. His fiery spirit brought something out inside her, that she just couldn't resist. However there was another man, who had also caught her eye. The two men fought for Bellona's honour, however a winner was not decided. Bellona was not interested after neither man was able to win a fight. The men were both forced into the arms of Arcus, a goddess who was willingly open to a one night stand, the three of them had a very... Entertaining night, and soon Arcus was pregnant. She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, who did not turn out to by Tyson. Soon Bellona found the first man yet again, and was infatuated with something new about him, Arcus cursed his eyes to change colours ever day, a trait that would later be passed on to his son. The two had a one night stand, and Tyson was born. He had a very normal upbringing, well, normal from the Roman Ages. He was trained to become a soldier at the young age of seven, before that he was just a crazy child running around. He was a natural at fighting, however he couldn't perfect simple things. Later on when he was twelve, his first monster attack occurred, using his sword, he easily defeated the hellhound that had tried to eat him. He later was taken in by Lupa, but was immediately kidnapped that night, he was placed into a coma, one that would hinder his aging process. The person who had kidnapped him was Circe, she was infatuated with his good looks. He didn't age due to the coma, but when he finally awoke in 2013, his aging was growing rapidly, he went from twelve to sixteen in a matter of four hours, he begged Circe to save him and she did, under one circumstance, she defeated the heightened aging and later that night Circe had her way with Tyson, invoking in some rather naughty things (piece it together >.<). He later was found by Lupa, and she trained him, sending him to camp. Weapons: Katana Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :'C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can IDK >.< I'll try to be active more 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Brocky292 (talk) 00:18, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed Comments Okay, this is good but when you're in a coma... isn't it that you still age? o.o As Circe was the one who put him in the coma, she made it so he wouldn't age, it is in the fnal paragraph vaguely. If you'd like a reason why, it's because she was infatuated with him :P Brocky Fair enough :P 13:14, December 18, 2013 (UTC)